


That's Alright, Let it Out (Talk to Me)

by lizzw74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Traumatized Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzw74/pseuds/lizzw74
Summary: Peter met Carter a month after he and May got together. He should've known at the moment that Carter was bad news.Or,May's boyfriend takes advantage of Peter in the worst of ways.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	That's Alright, Let it Out (Talk to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, this work does contain non-consensual touching of a minor, child abuse, alcohol abuse, and brief self-harm.
> 
> This is my first work so let me know if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy!

When May brought over Carter for the first time, Peter immediately didn't like the guy. His spidey sense was going off the charts around him, but when he saw May's nervous face as she asked what he thought about Carter, he couldn't help but lie.

Peter's pretty sure that Carter's goal was to intimidate him as much as he could. He'd been with May for 2 months now and would always be scolding Peter about something, but then later he would apologize, using little touches to his legs or shoulders. His voice might've seemed kind, but it sent shivers down his spine every time he heard it.

He continued going to Mr. Stark's place every week to work in the lab, much to Carter's dismay; he wasn't a big fan of Tony Stark. Mr. Stark had noticed his bad mood but Peter would just brush it off as school issues. On Friday night, May had asked Carter to spend some time with Peter while she worked a night shift.

"Hey, kid, it's just gonna be you and me tonight, you excited?" Carter said to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

He tensed, but nodded, trying to muster up a small smile.

They both sat on the couch, watching a movie, it was awkward, they didn't know each other well. He might've just been paranoid, but he's pretty sure that Carter's been slowly inching towards him. He jumped when a hand grabbed his knee.

"You know, you shouldn't stress your Aunt out so much. You're the reason she has to work so much. You're selfish."

Peter didn't say anything, just stared at the tv, feeling uncomfortable. A gasp escaped his mouth when a hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at Carter.

"Did you hear what I fucking said?"

He nodded frantically, eyes wide. Carter shoved Peter's head back harshly and ran a hand down his own face.

"Don't you dare tell May about this, then I'd have to take my anger out on her and you wouldn't like that very much, would you?"

He shook his head, his whole body frozen in place. That night he couldn't fall asleep, his head full of worrying thoughts

A few days later he was back at the lab with Mr. Stark, a safe place where Peter was able to work without having to keep his guard up. 

"Hey kid, how have you been?" Mr. Stark asked, ruffling his hair.

He ducked, and Tony shot him a weird look. Peter cleared his throat, "Pretty good, I got an A on my Physics test."

And then Tony smiled and they got back to their usual playful banter.

Carter would continue to touch him uncomfortably, as well as pushing and hitting him around. It was over a month later when he took things farther.

May was at work again, so Peter would be alone with Carter. When he got home, Carter was drunk. Only a few drinks in though, which was worse because it was enough that he was a little out of it, but not enough to make him incapacitated.

"You worthless little shit, you keep stressing May out! Do you know how much money she spends on you?" he cursed at him, beer bottle held out threateningly.

"I-"

"Just shut up, you obviously need some discipline. And you're a great stress relief. Better you than your Aunt, right?"

The last thing Peter wanted was May getting hurt. "Yes."

He slapped him hard. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," he said obediently.

"Good, come here."

Peter walked forward hesitantly until he was standing in from of him.

"Now kneel."

He gaped at him. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, bitch! I said kneel!" he kicked the back of Peter's knee, making him collapse into a kneeling position in front of him. "God, I really do need to discipline you."

Peter watched in horror as Carter unbuckled his pants.

"Now touch me."

"What! No, you're sick-"

A hand grabbed the back of his head and forced his head to tilt up at him. "Don't look me in the eye!" he scolded, making Peter's eyes lower slightly, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as he felt so dehumanized.

"You listen to me, I make the rules here, not you. Touch me."

His shaky hand slowly reached up, barely making contact with him. Carter's hand closed over his, making her hand close fully around him. After that, he slapped his hand away and forced his jaw open.

"Now, be a good boy, and don't bite me, otherwise I'll kill May."

He felt sick to his stomach as Carter started moaning, hand clasping his hair tightly, his actions making him gag. Finally, he was done and pushed Peter to the ground.

"Oh, so good. I bet Tony Stark loves this mouth as much as I do."

With that, he walked away, and his actions and his words made Peter bolt to the toilet, throwing up what little he had in her stomach, before bursting into sobs.

Carter kept doing that to him every chance he got and by now, he knew the rules 1) Don't talk back 2) Don't look people in the eye, you're always below them 3) Don't question authority 4) Don't speak unless spoken too.

And so because of that, he stopped talking with Tony so much when they worked in the lab and he stopped talking to May unless she directly asked him a question, he barely talked at all. He washed his hands every moment he got, wanting the feel of Carter off him, wanting the shame to go away. He knew people were getting suspicious of his behavior, but every time he thought of telling someone, he remembered May's happy face when she was with Carter and he remembered Carter's threats to kill May, and he shut his mouth.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter said when he arrived at the lab, sighing and placing his web-shooters on the table in front of him. 

"Hi, Pete, whatcha working on?"

"Just a prototype for different web-shooters."

Peter noticed Tony shooting him concerned looks, but he brushed them off every time. After a couple of hours of working in silence nearly the whole time, Tony suddenly sat up. 

"You wanna take a break and get some food? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Wow, Tony Stark taking a break? Who are you?"

The little comment made Tony feel a little bit better, but not much. He smirked and playfully hit Peter's arm. What he didn't expect was for Peter to flinch. Tony slowly backed up and cleared his throat. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"So, kid, what's up?" Tony asked once they had gotten something to eat and were sitting down. 

Peter gave him a confused look. "Nothing?"

Tony snorted. "Pete, I can see the wheels in your head turning, what's wrong?"

Peter sighed and looked down, then decided to stare at his plate. "I just- May has this boyfriend and-" He stopped himself, choosing his next words carefully. "I don't know, it makes me miss Ben." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, kid, I'm sorry."

At his words, tears formed in Peter's eyes, and a lump formed in his throat. He tried to hold the tears back but Tony saw and pulled him into a hug. They sat like that for a while, completely silent.

He got home that night to an angry Carter. He forgot to do the dishes. 

"May does so much for you! If I were you I would've given you up a long time ago!"

He slapped Peter, making him stumble back into the wall behind him, cowering in on himself as Carter got closer. He gripped Peter's neck, pulling him up so Peter could barely breathe. "Listen you little shit, you better start behaving or it's not gonna end well for you and May, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Peter rasped out. 

Carter let him go, he sucked in the air that he was previously lacking, trying to catch his breath. 

"Take off your shirt." Peter complied. "Turn around, kneel, and bare your back to me."

Peter did it, but he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen next. He heard the jingling of a belt and he cried out when the first lash came. 

"You deserve it," Carter whispered harshly in his ear when he was done.

The abuse continued and his health was declining. He rarely patrolled anymore, only when he wanted to get out of the house. He barely ate, only with Mr. Stark because he didn't want to waste any more of May's money. Because he didn't eat, his healing factor wasn't working, and several bruises and cuts littered his body. He didn't know how to cope with it anymore, so he turned to alcohol. At first, it was only a couple of sips after school where he had to choke down the taste of vodka, but then he started getting wasted at night, alone in his room. He didn't want to feel anymore, he just wanted to be numb.

He was half a bottle in when May unexpectedly came home at 8:00 PM, way earlier than when she said she'd be home. He was stumbling around in the kitchen, bottle in hand when May walked in, freezing in her place.

"Oh hey, May! What are you doing here?" he slurred and giggled.

May's eyes furrowed in disbelief. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo, of course not."

"You can't be doing this, Peter. Give me the bottle!"

"No!" he pouted, pulling the vodka away from her. "It's mine."

"Yeah, for some reason, I don't think it is. Give it to me," she said, anger rising.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch your tone, young man."

"'Watch your tone, young man,'" he mocked.

"Why are you doing this Peter? I don't need you ruining your life!"

"Every teenager gets drunk, I don't know why you're making it such a big deal!"

"Oh stop with the damn excuses, I don't have time for stupid things like this," she once again attempted to grab the bottle, but Peter kept backing up, his back against the wall now.

"Oh yeah, cause everything's about you, right? Like I'm not going through shit too!"

"Don't twist my words."

"You raised me, so I don't know why you're so surprised about this."

That hurt, but May didn't let it show.

"Are you gonna fucking respond!" he yelled, taking another drink from the bottle.

"Peter give me the bottle-"

"No!"

"Give me the _god damn_ bottle!"

“Fine!” He let go of the bottle, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. May gasped and stepped back. 

“You know what, I can’t deal with this anymore,” she gave him a disappointed look and stepped around him, going into her room and locking the door.

At that moment Peter seemed to sober up immediately, realizing what he did. 

“Shit!” he cursed, anger at himself quickly rising up. He pulled at his hair, trying to resist the urge to punch a wall. He started picking up the glass shards, not caring as it cut into his fingers and hands, the alcohol making it sting. As he was about to throw away the last piece he paused, then made a quick cut on his arm, relishing in the release he felt. He watched as the blood seeped out of the cut and onto his pale arm. He sighed and grabbed a paper towel, wiping up the excess alcohol. He glanced at May's room then went to his room and climbed out the window. 

The streets were busy and he tried not to attract attention to himself. He started realizing more and more what a jerk he was to May, and he hated himself for it. May sacrificed so much for him, he owed her so much and this is how he repays her. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them back. He finally got to the Avengers tower and went up to the penthouse. His teeth were chattering from the coldness as he exited the elevator. Tony looked up, eyes furrowed as he spotted Peter. 

"C-can I shower here, please?"

Tony gave him a concerned look and nodded. "Of course, bud. Did you run out of hot water at the apartment?"

"Um, y-yeah," he replied, looking at the floor.

Peter spent 40 minutes in the shower, relishing in the hot water burning his skin and scrubbing his body clean from Carter's touch. He still didn't feel clean though.

“Hey Pete, what’s wrong?” Tony asked when Peter walked out into the main area again. 

Peter didn’t say anything, just sat next to him on the couch and buried his face into Tony’s shoulder. Tony knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him right now, so he wrapped him in a hug. 

“It’s ok, bud, it’s going to be ok.”

And Peter let himself go, crying into his mentor’s shoulder until he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he was laying on a couch with a blanket tucked around him. With blurry eyes, he looked at his Stark watch and saw that it was 11:30 PM, nearly 2 hours later. It wasn’t much, but it was a miracle he got any sleep at all. He faintly heard Tony talking and Peter popped his head up to see him on the phone. 

“Yeah, May, he’s here.”

“What do you mean he was drunk?” Peter internally cursed. 

“Ok, I’ll talk to him.” Tony hung up and sighed then turned to Peter, surprised to see him awake. 

“I’m assuming you heard that?”

Peter nodded and looked away, embarrassed. His mentor probably thought he was a mess. 

“So, May tells me you got into some alcohol, what’s that about? That’s not like you, Pete. You need to talk to me, I want to help.”

Peter looked down in shame and willed himself not to cry. “It’s just- it’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you, then it’s not stupid.”

“I- I really just don’t like May’s boyfriend, he bothers me.”

Tony was silent for a second. “Is there any particular reason why? He and May have been dating for a while now, shouldn’t he be like a father figure by now?”

Peter glared at Tony. “He’s not my father figure!”

Tony but his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright, not a father figure. I guess he’d probably be an uncle-figure actually.” Peter glared again but didn’t say anything. 

“Is that it, do you think he’s replacing Ben?”

Peter was so close to telling Tony the truth, but he couldn’t, so instead, he just nodded.

“Oh, Pete, I get it. But Carter doesn’t have to be anything to you if you don’t want him to be. Your uncle will always be your uncle, just because May is dating someone else right now doesn’t change that, ok?” Peter nodded. “Alright, you can sleep here tonight and I’ll take you to school in the morning. And no more alcohol.”

The next day Peter felt a little better, he was just glad to spend time away from Carter. But as the school day went on he realized he’d have to see May, and he knew she was so angry and disappointed in him.

He sat with Ned and MJ at lunch and stared blankly a the table in front of him.

“Hi, Peter,” Ned said. 

MJ dropped her tray loudly on the table in front of him causing him to flinch. She gave him a suspicious look, eyes drifting to look at his wrists. He pulled his sleeves over his hands. 

“Hey, Ned.”

“Hey loser, you look like crap.”

Peter didn’t acknowledge her, just went back to staring at the table. 

“Did something happen with Carter? You told me how much you hate him,” Ned said. 

Peter spared MJ a quick glance before responding. “No, I’m fine, Ned.”

MJ and Ned looked at each other but dropped the subject, which Peter was grateful for. 

After school, Peter wasn’t planning on going home, but he saw Carter in his car waiting for him, and he knew he couldn’t avoid him. He got into the passenger seat and tried to ignore Carter’s white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, showing that he was angry. The yelling started when they got home. 

“Do you know what I had to do while you went to hang out with your rich, billionaire friend? I had to comfort May as she cried into my shoulder because _you_ screwed up just like you always do! Did you even realize that your actions affect others? God, you are so selfish!”

His voice gradually increased as he spoke and Peter knew he was in for it. But Carter shouldn’t be acting like it was all his fault. 

“Well maybe if you’d stop being an asshole then I wouldn’t have gotten drunk!”

Carter froze, and so did Peter. “What did you just say to me?”

“Um-I-nothing, I didn’t mean it, I swear.” Carter was slowly approaching him like a predator hunting prey.

Peter backed up into the wall, scared out of his mind. Suddenly Carter's hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the wall. He gasped for air, his eyes bugged out wide. 

"I said, what did you fucking say!" Carter punched him and his spidey sense screamed at him but he forced himself not to move. Peter knew he could've taken him down easily, but he was frozen in fear. "You don't get to talk to me like that, you little shit!"

Carter shoved Peter to the ground, kicking him several times until he was begging him to stop, then Carter dragged him to his room and threw him on the bed, face down. Peter cried out as his forehead hit the bed frame. The next thing he knew Carter was grabbing his ankles, flipping him over, and climbing on top of him. Peter's breath quickened up as he saw the evil look in Carter's eyes. 

"Please, please don't! I'm sorry!"

"Shut the hell up!" Carter silenced him with another punch. 

Peter struggled and sobbed and screamed but Carter ignored him, starting to unbutton his pants. Peter landed a hit on his face, making Carter freeze and look up, giving him a look that sent chills down his spine. "You stupid slut."

Carter punched him so hard it left Peter dazed, but what brought him back to reality was the feeling of his pants being pulled past his hips. He kicked out, sending Carter off of him and onto the floor. Peter pulled up his pants, not bothering to button them, and bolted out the door. 

He ran down the street towards the Avengers Tower where it was safe. Because Tony would protect him. Unless he thought Peter was lying and that Carter was just a normal nice guy that would never hurt a child. Peter swallowed hard, shoving down those fears, and walked into the elevator. FRIDAY sent him to the lab, where Tony was, and he hesitantly walked through the door. 

"Um, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, kid, you scared-" Tony's words died at his lips as he saw Peter's bleeding forehead and black eyes. "What happened, Pete?" He asked softly. 

"Rough patrol."

"FRIDAY tells me you haven't been in your suit for over 2 weeks."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few moments, Peter avoiding eye contact and Tony trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his kid. 

"Talk to me, please, let me help."

"It's nothing, Mr. Stark. I don't want to bother you."

"Kid, you showed up here looking beat to hell, you better tell me what the hell happened."

Peter flinched and looked him in the eyes for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. 

"I-I, Carter-"

"Carter did this?"

Peter nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Has he hurt you before?"

Peter nodded and he heard Tony's sharp inhale. 

"Ok, um, what did he do to you?"

"He tried, um, he tried to touch me," he whispered, fearing Tony's reaction. 

Peter heard a gasp and the sound of metal falling to the ground. He looked up to see Tony leaning against the table, breathing heavily with screws and nails at his feet. 

"What?"

"He tried to touch me."

Hands grabbed his shoulders, making him flinch and look into Tony's watery eyes. "Peter, did Carter rape you?"

"No, no, he just made me touch him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, he just, made me touch his uh, penis and stuff like that."

"Fuck!" Tony kicked a box away and slammed his fist against the table.

Peter flinched. "I, I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop him, I did, I was just so scared. Please don't hurt me."

Arms wrapped around him and led him to the couch. "Peter, no, I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry, I should've known, I should've-"

"It's not you're fault, Mr. Stark," Peter whispered, face buried in Tony's shoulder. 

Tony took some deep breaths before speaking again. "What else did he do to you?"

"Um, he used a belt and just hit me around a bit."

Tony's breath hitched as he pulled Peter closer. "You know what he did was wrong, right, Pete? That bastard abused you and sexually assaulted you. He deserves to rot in hell. Nothing he did was your fault, ok?"

Peter nodded. 

"Ok, let's get you down to medical, then tomorrow we can go and tell your Aunt, ok?"

As they made their way out of the lab, Peter stopped. "Hey, Mr. Stark?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem kid, I'm always here for you."


End file.
